


Ten Drabbles

by millygal



Category: Doctor Who, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal





	Ten Drabbles

A/N:Basically, turns out I like doing drabbles. I went back through some of the 'Drabble Challenge' prompts because I wasn't here for a lot of them and I really fancied doing some of them. Picked a few that bit me and had at it. I hope that's okay.

Title: Mothers Day  
Word Count:100  
Rating: White Cortina  
Summary: Go get 'em son...

  
**Mothers Day #176**

Chris hung his head and waited for his Pa to leave the room before allowing a single tear to escape.

"Don't listen to him Chrissy, you'll be grand"

Chris hadn't heard her come in and scrubbed furiously at his face. No sense in upsettin' his Ma aswell

"Maybe he's right, maybe I should just train as a plumber or somthin'"

Mrs Skelton took her son's face in her hands and looked him right in the eye.

"You listen to me Christopher. You go, you join the force, you be the best, don't you dare let him stop you!"

"Ok Ma"

Title: Dialogue Only  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: Blue Cortina.  
Summary: Ray is too twisted for words...

  
**Dialogue Only #178**

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Tickles"

"Then, NO"

"Rayyyyyy"

"We could get caught"

"'alf the fun"

"You're twisted"

"You love it!"

"Stop it, Ray...."

"Don't talk with ya mouth full Chris, it aint polite"

"Oh god, don't stop"

"That's better!"

"Please...just..oh god I'm gonna..."

"What in the HELL do you two think you're doing in my lost and found!"

"Oh shit!"

"Too late, can't stop"

"Well Sammy boy, think we're gonna have to find us a new hangout, they let all the riffraff in this joint"

"I'm never getting another hard on in my life, so I don't think that's a problem"  


Title: Dialogue Only  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: White Cortina  
Summary: Come back to me, it isn't a request...

  
**Dialogue Only #178**

"Don't you dare!"

"What else am I 'sposed to do Guv?"

"Stay"

"Can't"

"Why not!"

"He's got Annie"

"What about...what about me?"

"You'll get me back"

"What if I don't!"

"Then I'll have died a hero's death, fanfares and ten gun salute, be beautiful"

"Don't Sammy, don't joke"

"Sorry"

"Why can't I go?"

"Cos you giant great idiot, I got her taken hostage, I got her into this and I'm damned well not gonna lose another person I care about just 'cos I never know when to shut my mouth"

"Come back to me"

"I'll try"

"You'll succeed"

"Yes _sir!_ "

Title: FairyTale-Sleeping Beuty  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: White Cortina  
Summary: Please just wake up...

  
**FairyTale #179 Sleeping Beauty**

Sam's been laying in that damned awful hospital bed for days. No sign of him waking up. Nothing about the picky pain in the arse Gene knows, loathes and loves is surfacing and it's excruciating!

The Doctors say that he'll wake up on his own, he just needs time for his body to heal. His mind's taken over to make sure that happens.

Well fuck that.

Gene needs his deputy back, and if he has to do something drastic to get him, then so be it!

Leaning forward, Gene places a feather light kiss on his DI's lips, and waits....  


Title: Bowie Songs-Unwashed and Somewhat SLightly Dazed.  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: White Cortina  
Summary: Of all the collars...

  
**Bowie Songs #180 Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed**

Sam stumbles through CID's doors, leather jacket hanging in tatters about his shoulders. Trousers laying in shreds against his legs. Mud and blood and all manner of nasty fluids dripping from his exposed skin.

Throwing himself into the nearest chair, he doesn't hear the person approaching, nor does he notice Ray's disgusted look at Sam, covered in god knows what, slumped at his desk.

Slamming his forehead against the desk, heedless of the papers he's just smeared with spittle, Sam sighs and wishes he'd just wake up.

"What in the hell 'appened to you Tyler!?"  
"Jenkin's got a big dog!"  


Title: Bowie Songs-Always Crashing in the Same Car  
Word Count: 100  
Raiting: White Cortina  
Summary: Slow down!

  
**Bowie Songs #180 Always Crashing in the Same Car**

Even Ray's knuckles are white. Chris has abandoned all pretence of feeling safe and Sam, well Sam's just holding on for dear life.

Again.

Gene's driving like a loon. Must be a day that ends in a 'Y'.

Careening round a corner, only one wheel in contact with the tarmac, Gene's eyes are sparkling, god he loves this. Prat!

Sam's vaguely aware of the wall coming up to meet them, fast. He's more interested in covering his head and hoping he doesn't break his bloody neck.

"Guv, WATCHOUT"  
"Wha..."

Sam feels the front end of the car crumple.

"You WANKER!"  


Title: Location Location Location-The Mind  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: White Cortina  
Summary: Night terrors...

  
**Location Location Location #181 The Mind**

Another night of terrors Sam'd hoped he'd never have to see again.

Another night bathed in sweat, tossing and turning and begging with everything he has that the bullet hole in his lover's chest will seal up and the blood flowing freely will disappear.

Instead it dries on his hands, crusts in the creases of his knuckles.

"No, nooo, please, don't take him!"  
"Sam! Sammy boy, come back to me, wake up"

Grabbing hold of the voice tugging him from his subconscious, Sam wakes with a start and throws himself at the body above him.

"Shh, s'ok, m'here, shhh"  
"Ge...Gene?"

Title: Location Location Location-The Cortina  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: White Cortina  
Summary: So help me Carling...

**Location Location Location #181 The Cortina**

"The Guv an' The Boss sittin' in a tree..."

Without taking his eyes from the road or his right hand from the steering wheel, Gene reaches behind him with his left and swats Chris round the ear.

"Finish that sentence and find yaself on traffic duty, for a month, with time off for Tufty training with the kids"

Ray smirks, Chris shrinks back into his seat and Sam shakes his head at the childish behaviour he has to put up with on a daily basis.

"Was only sayin' Guv"  
"Well, don't"  
"Not like it aint true!"  
"That's it Skelton, TRAFFIC!"  


Title: Location Location Location-The Hospital  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: White COrtina  
Summary: Just a glimpse...

  
**Location Location Location #181 The hospital**

The diabolical invention, otherwise known as the hospital chair, is taunting Ray.

He's sat in it, he's tried to lay in it, feet propped against the bed opposite, before he was told off for contaminating the sheets with his mucky boots. He's even tried to perch cross legged in it.

There isn't a single position he hasn't tried to combat the ache at the base of his spine.

Still, he's only attempting to distract himself from the bandaged body in the bed in front of him.

"R..Ray?"  
"m'here Chris, just try an' sleep"  
"Pl..please, don't leave"  
"Not goin' anywhere"  


Title: Crossovers  
Word Count:100  
Rating: White Cortina  
Summary: Sorry, do I recognise you?

  
**Crossovers #182**

"Guv, why is the guy in the pinstripe suit looking at me funny?"  
"No idea Gladys, but he looks a bit like you did first day you dropped in 'ere"  
"How so?"  
"Looks as if he's got a battery fan shoved somewhere less than sunny"  
"Cheers Guv!"  
"Oi, look lively, he's comin' over"

The Doctor's got his hands in his pockets, duster tails tucked behind his arms. Nice. Very nice.

"Master, I can help you, you don't need to keep doing this"

"I'm the master in these parts friend, but, if ya wanna take a few orders..."  
"Oi"  
"Sorry Gladys"

Wic x


End file.
